Persona Cafe
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Parody of HISHE's Super Cafe, but with Personas and the protagonists instead of superheroes... That's all you need to know. These are short stories so enjoy them. Not a One-shot anymore! If you have suggestions leave them in the comments!
1. One Shot

_**I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I told myself multiple times that I was not going to start another fanfic until I at least finish one, but the idea struck me and I was like "Fuck everything let's do it". No, I just can't believe it. Anyway, this is a one shot. Only that and nothing more. If you want me to keep going then there have to be at least 10 reviews and you all have to beg me.**_

 _ **If you are familiar with the youtube channel "How it should have ended" then you know about the Super Cafe. This takes that idea and applies it, but with the Personas of the protagonist. Weird idea, I know but like I say... I laugh when I thought about it and the situation that presents itself. If you really like it then let me know, I'll not keep this going until I have enough support. In the meantime, I focus on the stories I can and will finish in the far away future in a galaxy far far away that is part of the multiverse we live in... Let's do this...**_

* * *

 ** _One-Shot_**

 ** _Persona Cafe: Skills Issue_**

Orpheus and Izanagi were sitting in a booth next to the big showcase of the Cafe where only Personas can enter. A place between dream and Reality, mind and matter. They both had coffee in front of them, Izanagi's was almost empty but Orpheus was full, he didn't touch it since they came in. Besides them, there was no one else in the cafe beside the co-owner, Igor, who was cleaning the bar and his assistant Elizabeth that was drinking an orange juice. They stay there in silence until Izanagi try to start the conversation. He didn't know what to say and he knows that Orpheus wasn't it the best mood so he had to choose his words wisely.

"So... Is it true then?" He said and Orpheus, who was looking at the Sea of Souls outside of the Cafe, look at him. "Minato replace you too?" He asks and immediately regrets it. Orpheus give him a murderous stare and was about to hit the table and attack him when Arsene enter the Cafe and join them.

"Uff, sorry I'm late. Akira was yelling at Morgana because he wanted to stay up late... What a brat" Arsene looks at Orpheus and then at Izanagi. "What did I miss?"

"N-Nothing" Izanagi drink the rest of his coffee and Orpheus hit the table. That makes both Persona jump from their seats.

"Nothing!? Nothing!?" Orpheus yells. "He replaces me for another Persona!"

"Here we go" Arsene whispers.

"I'm his first Persona! His true mask! He should keep me around and use me but NO. He replaces for Pixie... PIXIE! and on top of that, he fuses me. That guy is dead to me now!" Orpheus wasn't going to calm down anytime soon so Arsene steps in.

"Calm down, Orpheus. We all been there" Said Arsene. "Akira change me for a Jack Frost. It hurt at first, I know but think about it... We are useless"

"We?" Izanagi asks. "Don't put me in the same bag. Yu summon me every time, our connection is strong and we are unstoppable" Izanagi said with a feeling of superiority, only for being put down by Arsene.

"... He only summons you when he needs buffs" He pointed out. "He changed you for Makami"

"He didn't change me... He cares about me"

"Yeah, right" Arsene sigh. "Why you both can't accept the fact that we, the main Personas, are weak as fuck? We are the Fool Arcana, of course we are weaker than the rest!"

"You say that because Akira uses you more than Jack Frost. Your abilities are helpful, but I only have Agi..." Orpheus grab his cup and drink it all in one sip. "I feel so useless right now"

"Hey, it could be worst" Izanagi pointed out.

"How? I don't think it can"

"Minato could be using Thanatos right now" He said and Orpheus hit his head against the table.

"Nooo, that psychopath no..." He whines. "... But you are right, he could be using Thanatos. Good thing he is too weak to summon him"

"Yeah, and on top of that. He'll summon you at some point because he's going to need you... Not for battle, but to summon Messiah... So he'll come back crawling to you, just wait and you'll see. You'll have the last laugh on this" Said Arsene. Igor chuckled and the three Persona look at him strangely. "What's so funny old man?"

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all..." Said Igor and look at the window next to them. They look at the showcase and Thanatos outside, staring at them. He gets closer to the glass and whispers to them.

"He's already using me... Bitch" He said and walk away while laughing out loud and maniacally. They all remain quiet for a while before Orpheus hit his head against the table again.

"There, there... I-It could be much worse" Izanagi try to change the mood but Arsene shakes his head, telling him to stop. "Ye-Yeah... Nothing could top this"

"Now what?" Orpheus asks. "What I'm going to do? How I get strong enough for Minato to summon me?"

"Skill cards" Elizabeth appear out of nowhere right next to Orpheus. They all jump out at her mere presence.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" Arsene yelled.

"Sorry, but I was hearing everything" Elizabeth apologies and then talk about the Skill cards. "You can use the skill cards to gain abilities that you normally wouldn't gain by leveling up... Like a Megidolaon at level 3, that's bonkers" She whispers.

"Don't say..." Orpheus smile. "How do I obtain them?"

"Oh, I can give them to you"

"Really!? Oh by the gods thank you, Elizab-"

"But it'll cost you money" She said and Orpheus' eyes widen.

"What!? How much!?"

"It depends on the skill you want" Orpheus take out his wallet and it was completely empty, so much in fact that a tiny Shadow was hiding in it. "I see you don't have any money... Not even to pay your own coffee"

"Hahaha..." Orpheus laugh nervously. "I'll pay for the coffee, I mean we'll pay... Right guy?" Orpheus look at Izanagi and Arsene but they already left. "Guys...?" Elizabeth grabs Orpheus by the arm. "Please... Have mercy, Elizabeth"

"You'll pay back your coffee... One way or the other..." Elizabeth smile viciously and before he could even grasp the situation, Orpheus found himself at the cash desk, taking orders and the money. Elizabeth even makes him wear an apron. He covers his face and sighs.

"This isn't so bad... It definitely can't get any worse" He looked up and Thanatos was once again standing right in front of him. Orpheus could have sworn that he see him smirking under his mask. "Thanatos"

"... Loser" He said.

"... What do you want to order?"

"I demand a cup of tea and a chocolate cake... Also, don't tell anyone I order that. I have a reputation, so if by any chance you say a word I'll rip you from the inside out... again"

"... Okay... How are you paying?"

"With the souls of the innocents..."

"This isn't Dark Souls dude"

"No, seriously. I have the soul of the innocents in my coffins. I think is good enough of a deal for you"

"I... Didn't need to know that. Just give me the money and let's get this over with" Thanatos sigh and pay him with yens, Orpheus saw it was enough for him to pay for his coffee. He talks with Elizabeth about it. "Here you go... How much for a... Megidolaon?" He whispers.

"It'll cost you 1.000.000 yens" She said with a smile and Orpheus jaw dropped. "You want it?"

"... What's the cheaper skill?"

"Agi. That'll cost you 50.000"

"... You know what? I'm good. Who needs it anyway? I'm not that desperate"

"You sure? Arsene and Izanagi buy it"

"... Those bastards!"

"Looks like you " _Never see it coming_ " hehehe"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, this definitely won't be your " _Last Surprise_ ", hehehe"

"You won't shut up, won't you?"

"No... It will never get old"

"Ugh... Wait, how did they pay for it!?" Orpheus ask. "They don't have that kind of money!"

 _ **(Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Cafe)**_

"... It was so worth it" Said Arsene while he prepares the coffee and Izanagi wash the dishes. They work in the Cafe to pay for the powerful skills they bought. "Megidolaon, bitches! They don't know what hit them! Akira is going to love me when he finds out!"

"Hell yeah!" They high-five. Philemon, the owner of the Cafe, enters the kitchen and hit them both in the back of the head.

"Keep working! Don't talk!" He yells and they work faster. "Faster! Today we have a lot of Personas!"

"... It isn't that bad" Said Izanagi

"Tell me that again when you finish. Abbadon wants twenty orders! So do it quick our you are fired and no skill cards for neither of you!"

"Yes, boss!" Arsene and Izanagi keep working.

Back in the real world, Akira Kurusu and Yu Narukami couldn't summon them because they were chain to the Cafe, unable to get out until they pay for the skill cards. Minato kept using Thanatos and Orpheus remain in a corner...

* * *

 _ **What do you think? love it or hate it. Let me know**_


	2. The Royal Girl

_**A small chapter about the girl that appear in P5 the Royal trailer... kinda XD**_

* * *

 _ **The Royal Girl**_

After a day of work, in their respective games, our protagonists sit down in a nearby cafe to talk and chill out. This Cafe was a place where they could get together and talk about their problems, insecurities, but more importantly, have a nice cup of coffee. Inside, sitting at a booth in the corner of the Cafe was Makoto Yuki, alongside him was Yu Narukami with Ren Amamiya sitting right in front of them with Naoya Toudou and Tatsuya Suou. They were drinking coffee in silence, except for Makoto that had a can of soda. Ren sigh with relief as he enjoys his cup.

"This is good... But Sojiro's are better" He said and that gain him a stare from Igor who was sitting next to the cash register. "S-Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, Ren" Said Naoya. "He already knows that. But we can't go to Leblanc so we hang out here, it's easier for all of us anyway"

"Anyway, today has been a hard day," Said Yu. "Summon a Persona gets really tiresome at times"

"Not as tiresome as the first time, am I right?" Ren chuckle. "I bet mine was the worst one" As he said that, everyone look at him in disbelief, mainly Makoto who was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"You can't be serious" Said Naoya. "I mean, yeah, the first time always hurts, it has to hurt, but I don't think yours is worse. If I have to point out what awakening was more painful I would have to choose... Ummm..." He look at everyone in the table but then look at Ren. "Well... ripping out a mask that was glued to your face is painful. Yu only had to crush a card. My awakening and Tatsuya's was the same, our heads hurt like hell... As for Makoto... you just shot yourself in the head"

"Hey, that hurt and what came next hurt even more," Said Makoto. "Thanatos break Orpheus in half from the inside out! That is painful as fuck! I feel like he open my skull!"

"... Well, so it's between Ren and Makoto" Said Tatsuya. "Personally, I couldn't care less about that. At least the second time is not painful at all"

"Not quite, shooting yourself in the head is pretty heavy sometimes" Makoto sigh. "Anyway... I hear about "The Royal", Ren... What's the deal with that?"

"..." Ren remain quiet, he drink what was left of the coffee and sigh. "I don't know"

"... What do you mean you don't know?" Ask Tatsuya. "You should know, you are the protagonist"

"... Am I?" He ask with fear. "Am I really the protagonist after that trailer? I don't even know who that girl is, I think she will steal the show and I'll be left in the side"

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Said Makoto and pat him in the back. "At least she's not a female protagonist... that's for sure"

"I know, but that make it the weirder. What will she be? A party member, a villain? Possibilities are endless" Ren hit the table. "Not knowing make me really nervous"

"Calm down, you'll know soon enough" Naoya smile.

"That's not the main issue," He said, almost whispering.

"What do you mean?" Yu asks.

"After that trailer... I saw her walking down the street and... she saw me, right at me, in the eyes and... since then... she's been following me"

"... She what?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"You hear me! She's stalking me!"

"... Pfff..." Yu was about to laugh, but contain it. "Sh-She's stalking you? You? Joker?! Yeah, right!"

"I'm serious! She's following me and..." At that moment, they hear a knock from the showcase next to them. They look and saw the Female Protagonist, Minako Arisato, waving her hand friendly. "Oh thank god, it's Minako"

"Hey guys!" She said. "Guess who I found!"

"... Please tell me is not Morgana" Said Yu. "I don't want him here at all"

"Nope!" Minako move away and they saw a red-haired girl with her. It was the girl Ren claim to be stalking him. "The girl from the Royal trailer!"

"..." Nobody said a word. The silence only lasted around 5 seconds before Ren stand up and run away. The girl saw him running and sigh.

"Ren-senpai run away again" She said.

"... Maybe it's because you were stalking him" Said Makoto and the girl wave her hand in denial.

"What? No! I'm not stalking him... I just want an autograph!"

"... You were following him just for that?" Tatsuya asks.

"That and... He's really handsome and I can't stop looking at him!" She blush. "I can't help it but following him around and looking from afar, he's really cute with those glasses! I want to hug him and never let go of him!"

" _... She was stalking him..._ " They all think, even Minako.

"A-A-Anyway, guys. Now that Ren run away, can I join you?" Minako asks.

"Considering we just made Persona Q2 together... You deserve to hang out with us" Said Makoto and pat the sit next to him.

"Hell yeah! Finally!" Minako celebrate and then look at the girl. "You can join us if you want and tell us what will be your role in the new Persona 5"

"I'll pass. It's supposed to be a surprise. Meanwhile, I'll talk to senpai. There's a lot I want to know from him" She said and walk away, following Ren.

"... If she end up being part of the group, we'll ignore her" Said Tatsuya.

"Agree," The rest said at the same time.


	3. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


End file.
